


Waterloo

by Doitlikeagreaser



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Enjolras, Based on an ABBA Song, Canon Era, Enjolras would be great on Cinema Sins, F/M, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Marisette - Freeform, Song fic, The Revolution is won, Waterloo - ABBA, based on the Mamma Mia! Here WE Go Again scene, slight Enjoltaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: "Waterloo I was defeated, you won the warWaterloo promise to love you for ever moreWaterloo couldn't escape if I wanted toWaterloo knowing my fate is to be with you"With the revolution won, Marius is free to let his feelings for Cosette known at Combeferre and Courfeyrac's celebratory party. A speech about Napoleon and dance number ensue; confusing Enjolras, to the amusment of Combeferre and Grantaire.





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for a friend, once again. Feedback is much appreciated!

Marius was ecstatic. With the revolution won, he could finally be with Cosette all the time. He would marry her one day; if she would let him. 

He decided to confess at the victory party Courfeyrac and Combeferre were planning. Of course, he asked first. It wouldn’t be right to profess his love in the middle of a party that wasn’t even for that purpose. 

Courfeyrac was enthusiastic about the idea. He loved the concept of surprising her with his undying affection. Combeferre thought Marius’s plan was a bit much, but the other two were already in it over their heads, so he didn’t comment. 

Enjolras walked into the party, feeling a little bit proud of himself to be able to say the government was so weak that a bunch of college students were able to break it down, but keeping it to himself. This wasn’t about them. It was about the people now having their rights. 

Looking around, he was pretty impressed, even though he hadn’t initially wanted a celebratory party. Who was going to stop a party? At least they waited until they had actually won to celebrate. 

He could see Marius had brought a guest. She was small, blonde, fairly pretty by most standards. Combeferre had explained attractions and love and all that didn’t make sense to Enjolras a little while back, but he still didn’t quite get it. 

Suddenly Marius jumped up from his seat. “Cosette, you know how I told you that Napoleon was defeated at Waterloo?”

“Yes, you’ve told me that a lot,” she laughed, “I haven’t forgotten.” 

Enjolras turned to the nearest person and asked, “Who brings up Napoleon in the middle of a party celebrating freedom?”

Combeferre snorted. It was just like Enjolras to want to jump in before listening to the whole thing, especially if it involved Napoleon. “Just listen to the whole thing.”

“Well, it appears that history has repeated itself. I have fallen victim,” Marius declared. “It appears, Cosette, that you are my Waterloo.” 

Cosette blushed and shook her head. “You’re crazy, Marius.”

“He does realize Napoleon got taken out by three armies at once, right?” Enjolras whispered to Combeferre again, but not interjecting. 

Grantaire sipped his whisky, casually not making eye contact. “I think you’re the one being cynical this time, Enjolras. It’s appalling to see you in this light.”

“I tried to hold my feelings at bay while we were fighting. I have decided now that my life isn’t on the line, your heart won’t be broken by my untimely death. Now, I can finally put make my feelings known.” Marius smiled at her, and she grinned back. 

Cosette laughed. “I’m trying to take this as I’m losing my singularity, but I think I’m actually winning a supportive partner.”

“I promise to love you forever more,” Marius said in a coaxingly teasing voice, taking her hand.

“But I hardly know you,” she said quietly, letting him pull her up. Courfeyrac had asked Jehan to practice a certain riff on his flute. The poet began playing the romantic-sounding tune as Marius spun Cosette around. 

“Now they’re doing a dance number? What in the world is going on?” Enjolras exclaimed, his brow furrowing. “I do not understand any of you.”

“Enjolras, you know how affectionately we care about you, but you are the most oblivious man I have had the honor of meeting,” Combeferre laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll say, I’ve been around here for years. That’s actually considered losing. Enjolras, Cosette and Marius are in love,” Grantaire explained with a snort. 

Enjolras watched Marius dance around the room with Cosette, still eagerly telling her how much he loved her. “Do people in love always act that stupid?”

“Around you they feel that stupid,” Grantaire laughed, but inside actually meant “they” as in “I.”

“I know my fate is to be with you, Cosette. There’s only one woman I am ever going to love, and that’s you,” Marius announced, “Will you take me?”

Cosette glanced at the ground, looking incredibly embarrassed. “Yes, I would take you, Marius.”


End file.
